Jealousy
by Dark-side12
Summary: Muchas veces los celos son los que te hacen reaccionar y darte cuenta de lo que tienes justo en frente. Faberry.


**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Jealousy**

Apretó la mandíbula mientras seguía atenta a la escena que tenía a unos metros de allí. No entendía porqué le molestaba tanto lo que veía, o tal vez sí lo sabía, sólo que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Podía ver como se movía, como agitaba su cabello coquetamente y aquella molestia sentía solo incrementaba. Nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera. Nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa coqueta en su rostro y mucho menos esa manera sugerente de morder su labio. Sus caderas se movían desenfrenadamente mientras las manos de ese idiota se deslizaban por su cintura y odiaba eso.

Y por más que quisiera apartar la mirada de esa escena no podía, no podía dejar de ver como ese idiota la acariciaba y se acercaba sin pudor a ella, no podía. Sujetó con fuerza la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano cuando vio como él le susurraba cosas en el oído y ella volteó sobre su hombro mordiéndose el labio. Su mirada se posó en el chico, era apuesto y parecía ser físicamente perfecto. Que mal que su lindo rostro no iba a quedar tan lindo si se sobrepasaba con ella. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente, era una lastima que no pudiera asesinarlo con la mirada. Suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza al ver como cada segundo estaban más y más cerca, ya no quedaba espacio alguno entre ellos mientras él seguía susurrándole cosas en el oído.

No era así como esperaba pasar sus vacaciones en New York. Ella pensó que después de uno largo y cansado semestre en Yale podía relajarse con sus amigos en la gran manzana, pero apenas ese día había llegado a la ciudad y no la estaba pasando muy bien. No debió hacerle caso a Santana cuando sugirió salir a bailar.

Volteó a ver a Kurt y vio como estaba besándose con Blaine. Buscó a Santana con la mirada y la encontró a lo lejos bailando muy sugerentemente con Brittany, entrecerró los ojos mirándolas detalladamente, ellas no parecían estar precisamente bailando.

 **\- ¡Madre Santa! Nunca había visto a Rachel bailar así -** Dijo Mercedes a su lado.

Ella giró los ojos y regresó la mirada a la otra pareja en la pista de baile. Rachel seguía sonriendo mientras dejaba que el chico la siguiera tocando sin pudor alguno.

Y si alguien pudiera morir de la rabia entonces sus amigos ya estarían en su funeral.

 **\- ¡Oh Dios! -** Volvió a exclamar su amiga y ella no podía soportarlo.

Ya no tenía a donde mirar, no quería ver a Rachel bailar sugerentemente para ese idiota. Pero si volteaba se encontraría con Kurt y Blaine besándose y eso era casi igual de asqueroso. No le quedó de otra que mirar a la morena y suspiró.

Rachel Berry era jodidamente sexy y esa corta falda tampoco ayudaba.

 **\- No importa cuanto lo mires, Quinn, su cabeza no explotará** \- Escuchó la voz de Mercedes a su lado y ella giró los ojos sin dejar de verlos.

Tal vez tenía que mirar al chico un poco más para hacer explotar su cabeza.

 **\- No sé de que hablas** **-** Le dio un trago a su cerveza e hizo una mueca de asco cuando el líquido ya caliente recorrió su garganta.

 **\- Estás celosa -** Dijo su amiga con un tono de diversión.

 **\- No estoy celosa -** Murmuró mientras dejaba la botella prácticamente llena sobre la barra y pedía otra.

Ella no estaba celosa, claro que no. Sólo le molestaba a sobremanera que ese idiota no soltara a su amiga. Eso no eran celos, claro que no. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos tenían que bailar tan cerca?

 **\- Vamos, todos nos hemos dado cuenta.**

 **\- ¿De qué? -** Volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- De esa tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes -** Gesticuló con sus manos **\- Desde la secundaria ha sido así.**

 **\- ¡Claro que no! -** La chica a su lado rió.

 **\- Son las únicas que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes. Pero tal vez te darás cuenta cuando Rachel esté con otra persona -** Ella apretó la mandíbula **\- Oh mira -** Señaló a la pista de baile riendo.

 **\- No pasa nada entre nosotras -** Insistió **\- Es mi amiga. Es una de mis mejores amigas.**

 **\- Eso no evita que estés celosa -** Quinn bufó **\- Vamos, tienes que admitir que te da celos ver a nuestra diva bailar así con alguien que no seas tú.**

 **\- Creo que ya bebiste mucho por está noche, Cedes -** Rió negando.

 **\- No, aunque tú sí deberías beber un poco más. Tal vez otra cerveza te dé el ánimo para ir a sacar a Rachel de los brazos de ese bombón antes de que sea muy tarde.**

 **\- No haré nada -** Se encogió de hombros **\- Rachel tiene el derecho de bailar con quién quiera.**

Pero entonces las manos de ese idiota se posaron en el trasero de su amiga y cuando ella tampoco lo apartó fue suficiente. Rachel no era así, ella no actuaba de esa manera. Su amiga debía estar ebria. Sí, eso era. Estaba ebria y él se estaba aprovechando de ella. No podía permitirlo.

 **\- Ya vuelvo -** Dio un trago a su cerveza y se levantó.

 **\- ¡Ve por tu chica! -** Festejó Mercedes viéndola caminar hacía la pista de baile.

Quinn atravesó la pista de baile y en unos segundos estuvo frente a la pareja. Vio la mirada del chico pero ella simplemente le tocó el hombro a su amiga.

 **\- ¡Quinn! -** Exclamó ella con una sonrisa al darse la vuelta. Sí, estaba algo borracha.

 **\- Hey, Rach, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?**

La morena sonrió pero las manos del chico se aferraron a su cintura.

 **\- Oh sí, él es Brody -** señaló al chico.

 **-Un placer...**

 **\- Sí, como sea -** Murmuró.

 **\- ¿Estudian juntas? –** Intentó el chico.

 **\- ¿Puedes venir conmigo? -** Le preguntó a su amiga notando como las manos del chico seguían sin soltar la pequeña cintura de la morena.

Brody se inclinó un poco y le susurró algo en el oído a la morena haciéndola reír. Quinn hizo todo lo posible para no golpear al chico y llevarse a su amiga de allí.

 **\- Rachel...**

 **\- ¿Sucede algo? -** Preguntó regresando su atención a ella.

 **\- Necesito hablar contigo -** Insistió tomando su mano. Miró al chico que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

 **\- Lo siento, chica. Ella está conmigo -** La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **\- ¿Es importante? -** La rubia dudó un segundo y la morena lo notó **\- Podremos hablar después.**

 **\- No, tiene que ser ahora -** La jaló y luchó un poco contras las manos que seguían aferradas a su cintura como garras **\- Vamos -** Se la llevó de allí y le lanzó una mirada fulminante al chico cuando lo vio con intenciones de seguirlas.

 **\- ¡Quinn! Espera -** Se quejó caminando rápidamente mientras era arrastrada por toda la pista del baile rumbo a los baños **\- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? -** Preguntó una vez que estuvieron adentro.

 **-¡Fuera! -** Le gritó la rubia a un par de chicas que estaban frente al espejo aplicándose maquillaje, ambas recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

 **\- ¿Qué te ocurre? -** Preguntó nuevamente **\- ¿Quinn? -** Preguntó cuando la vio acercándose furiosamente hacia ella.

 **\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Rachel? -** Vio a la morena retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

 **\- Y-yo bueno... -** Tragó nerviosa ante la cercanía de la rubia, el rostro de Quinn estaba a sólo unos centímetros del suyo.

 **\- ¿Te divierte bailar así? ¿Te encanta comportarte de esa manera? -** Llevó su nariz al cuello de la morena e inhaló.

 **\- Q-quinn q-qu... -** Tragó grueso y soltó un suspiro cuando la rubia le acarició el cuello con la punta de la nariz subiendo hacia aquel punto detrás de su oreja.

 **\- El tipo de afuera, ¿Qué le ves? ¿Él te dijo algo? -** Susurró en su oído **\- ¿Te tocó allí? –** Cuestionó dejándole un suave mordisco en el lóbulo.

 **\- ¡Claro que no! -** Cerró los ojos suspirando.

 **\- Seguramente te susurró cosas que te hicieron actuar de esa manera, ¿verdad? -** La morena sólo respiraba irregularmente y agitaba la cabeza en negación **\- ¿Verdad? -** Preguntó nuevamente mientras presionaba su rodilla en el centro de la morena y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus muslos.

Gracias al cielo por las faldas cortas.

 **-Sí, debe ser eso -** Rozo sus labios en la oreja de la morena **\- Él comenzó a decirte cosas como si fueras una cualquiera. ¿Te gusta ser tratada así, verdad?**

Quinn se sorprendió cuando la morena la empujó y segundos después sintió un leve ardor en su mejilla. Rachel tenía la respiración agitada y la miraba furiosa.

 **\- No vuelvas a insinuar algo así de nuevo -** La señaló amenazadoramente.

Rachel intentó darse la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar pero unas manos en sus brazos se lo impidieron, en unos segundos se vio arrastrada nuevamente contra la pared y unos labios chocaron contra los suyos salvajemente. Se aferró a la cabellera rubia mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo al beso pero luego de unos segundos Quinn se separó.

 **\- No voy a permitir que salgas de aquí y vuelvas con él -** Susurró en su oído mientras pegaba aún más sus cuerpos. Si el otro idiota podía hacerlo y de igual manera tocarla como quisiera entonces ella también.

 **\- Y-yo no q-quiero vo... Quinn -** Jadeó cuando sintió las manos de la chica en su trasero.

La rubia volvió a besarla profundamente mientras le apretaba el trasero y la levantaba. La morena la ayudó un poco dando un salto y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. Era un beso desenfrenado y bastante húmedo. Sus lenguas batallaban por tener el control y sus manos no podían quedarse quietas. Cualquier signo de ebriedad que había en sus cuerpos se esfumó en ese momento. Rachel se aferraba con fuerza a ella mientras correspondía el salvaje beso. Quinn se alejó un poco de la pared y a ciegas caminó por todo el lugar, se separó un poco con la respiración agitada y se metió en uno de los cubículos cerrando la puerta y pegando a la morena contra la misma. La morena se aferró fuertemente al cabello de Quinn mientras ésta la agarraba por la cintura y la pegaba más contra la puerta de aquel pequeño lugar, la morena ladeó la cabeza dejando su cuello a disposición de la rubia y ésta gustosa hizo su trabajo ganándose unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos de la chica.

 **\- Dios -** Murmuró contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que deslizó su mano al borde de la blusa de la morena y se la sacaba rápidamente y casi con desesperación.

La morena también le desabotonó la camisa rápidamente haciendo que cayera al suelo. La camisa de Rachel terminó de igual manera en el suelo y la rubia se encargó de recorrer con su boca la piel que iba apareciendo, hundió el rostro en sus pechos y dejó besos mojados y varias mordidas mientras los apretaba sobre el sostén. Rachel gemía su nombre y respiraba descontroladamente mientras se aferraba a su cabellera rubia.

Rachel se estaba volviendo loca y ver a Quinn actuar así, con sus ojos oscuros, sus pupilas dilatadas y el deseo que veía en su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron le hizo sentir un calor en su entrepierna. Sus cuerpos ya estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, la morena presionó los talones contra su trasero haciendo que la rubia soltara un gemido y la bajara lentamente. Rachel levantó una pierna al mismo tiempo que Quinn bajaba una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica y colándola por su ropa interior comenzó a acariciarla, la morena subía las manos y se aferra a su espalda mientras devoraba sus labios y sin previo aviso la rubia la penetró con un dedo haciendo que la morena gimiera su nombre, eso la hizo sonreír sobre sus labios. Quinn agregó otro dedo, las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y fuertes, lo único que se escuchaba, a excepción que la música del bar, eran sus respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos de la morena.

Varios minutos después la rubia podía sentir como las uñas de Rachel se clavaban en su espalda y el cuerpo de la morena se tensaba y dejaba escapar un grito mientras sus dedos se empapaban. Se quedaron por un momento así, la morena aferrada a Quinn y esta sujetándola fuertemente con un brazo por la cintura y con sus dedos aun dentro de ella, recuperando un poco la respiración. Cuando sintió la respiración de la morena más tranquila sacó sus dedos y esta se estremeció. Quinn escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rachel mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

 **\- Lo siento, nunca quise insinuar que fueras una cualquiera -** Murmuró y Rachel le acarició el cabello.

 **\- Está bien, lo sé -** Hizo que la mirara **\- ¿Supongo que es mi turno, no? -** Preguntó sonriendo y la besó.

El beso rápidamente se volvió húmedo y pasional, sus lenguas salieron a luchar nuevamente, Quinn se separó soltando un suspiro cuando las manos de la morena comenzaron a desabotonar su pantalón. Ella apoyó su frente contra la de la morena y detuvo sus manos.

- **¿Quinn?**

 **\- No -** Dijo con dificultad al sentir la boca de la morena en su cuello. Rachel hizo que la mirara y pudo notar la vulnerabilidad en los ojos avellanas de la otra chica.

 **\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? -** Preguntó deslizando las manos por sus costados, Quinn podía sentir el calor que desprendían sus manos sobre su piel y su aliento caliente contra sus labios, y no pudo hacer más que rodearla con los brazos y pegarla más a ella.

 **\- Me haces sentir tan débil, Rachel -** Susurró escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la morena. Eso fue algo inesperado para ella, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de ocurrir - **Me da miedo esto que siento -** Susurró y Rachel casi sonríe por el tono tímido de su voz **\- No me había dado cuenta de que podía perderte… No me había dado cuenta hasta esta noche y-y mis celos y…**

 **\- Tranquila, Quinn -** Susurró acariciándole el cabello - **Mírame** \- La tomó por el rostro y pudo ver todo ese amor en su mirada, a pesar de todo ese deseo contenido, sus ojos avellanas reflejaban una ternura absoluta que nunca había visto en Quinn, y todo era por ella.

Rachel no podía creer como una Quinn vulnerable se aferraba a ella como si no quisiera dejarla escapar.

 **\- No quiero que vuelvas con él -** Susurró y la morena sonrió antes de rozar suavemente sus labios.

Ella le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, sus palmas frías contra el calor que desprendía las mejillas de Quinn, las acarició suavemente con sus pulgares y volvió a sonreír.

 **\- Dios, no tienes idea de lo mucho que había esperado por esto -** Dijo riendo y Quinn sonrió suavemente **\- Estoy aquí, contigo, y no iré a ningún lado -** Le aseguró **.**

Y la besó. No fue un beso con una pasión desenfrenada como los que compartieron minutos antes. Era un beso lleno de amor y ternura, Quinn la apretaba a ella tan posesivamente y sus corazones latían como uno solo, tan deprisa, y sólo latían por la otra.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
